Revenge
by Natedog123
Summary: A known character has survived and wants revenge on Utonium and the girls, will he succeed? Find out in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**New story, enjoy!**

A unknown Person ventures into the city of Townsville, his face covered with a black ski mask with red eyes examining his surroundings and wearing Metal boots, and heavy black armor covering his entire body.

He shakes his head and walks into a coffee shop and sits on a stool and orders black coffee, he tips the waitress 30 dollars and took little sips at a time.

"I hate Townsville and I hate the PowerPuff girls and that wretched professor, my plans have been foiled and they thought I got killed, once I figure out how to exact my revenge, those fucking girls and that stupid professor will regret to the fullest." he muttered under his breath and looking at the table.

The waitress looks back at him, "What was that sir?"

He shakes his head and the waitress goes back to serving coffee to another group at a table.

He finishes his coffee and begins taking a walk through Townsville, he hisses as people begins to look at him.

As he goes through the city and into the park, a hot dog vendor smiles and gives him a free hot dog, he accepts it and punches him into the river with blood dripping from his hands.

He picks up the hot dog cart and slams it on a nearby man wearing a black suit and hat, leaving intestines and other body parts in its wake.

He smirks giving him the latest satisfaction he deserved, a mother with 3 children gasp and pushes the man, confronting him.

"Look at what you've done you hideous, disgusting creature i'm calling the cops."

As she pulls out her phone and begins dialing, he picks her up by the neck, choking her to death, rips her heart out, and rips her head off and stomps on it as hard as he can.

The 3 children screamed and ran off, "I have no sympathy for anyone I will kill every last one of you if you ever get in my way."

The people ran off in terror, "Hmmm I better find a hiding spot."

He runs a few blocks and notices an abandoned wooden house, he examines it and quickly swings the door open and closes it.

"Not exactly my taste, but it will have to do."

He sits on a wooden chair in front of the desk on the right side of the living room.

He takes out a pencil and paper and began writing down his plans, "That was the best plan I ever had, making lots of money until those bitches and that lousy professor had to come and ruin it, having to turn my own creations against me."

He growls and snaps his pencil in half, "But this time nothing will stand in my way."

he pulls out another pencil and wrote, "Hit list: Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, and Professor."

* * *

><p>At the professor's house, Bubbles and Buttercup were busy getting ready for school with of course Blossom waiting at the door, "What's taking so long?" she shouted tapping her foot.<p>

"Can it red, we're coming." They emerge from the room and flew straight to the door.

"Bye Professor!"

"Bye girls!" he waves to them.

As soon as they opened the door the news came on.

"Whatever you do don't go outside, protect your children, and barricade your homes.

"A madman has murdered a man and a woman, witnesses say the man offered him a hot dog and gladly took it, but punched him into the river. He then picked up his hot dog cart and slammed it onto another bystander, the woman confronted him, but ended up what you see here.

Witnesses were unable to identify the suspect as he fled the scene, the police are still investigating.

We will keep you posted."

They all see the brutal scene with Bubbles covering her mouth, Blossom thinking, Buttercup unfazed, and the professor worried.

"He must pay for what he did!" Blossom exclaimed.

"We never had a villian that heartless." Bubbles said.

Blossom shakes her head, "No, not at all."

Bubbles looks at her worried,Blossom pats Bubble's shoulder,

"it will be okay Bubbles, we just need to check the scene, hey professor."

"I'm on it."

He runs into his lab, grabs some wood and began barricading the doors and windows.

"Girls, you have to get to the bottom of this before other innocent people get killed."

Blossom nods, "I agree professor, okay girls we need to find this guy before he kills anyone else."

"I agree."

"Whatever."

They fly out of the house and flew to the scene of the crime, "Good luck girls."

When they arrived they see the police investigating and the news people still there, "This just in, the PowerPuff Girls have just arrived on the scene."

The chief of police walks to them, "Thank goodness you're here girls, maybe you can find out who did this."

"What are we looking at?" Blossom asked.

"A man got crushed by a hot dog cart, a woman brutally murdered, and a guy got punched into Townsville lake."

"Where's the guy?"

He points at a bench near a tree, "Over there, drying up he can probably tell you what he knew about the man."

"Buttercup, I want you to gather clues on the hot dog vendor and Bubbles investigate the woman."

They both nod and went right to work.

Blossom stands in front of the man with a blanket covering his body and slowly chattering his teeth, "s.s.s.s.s. .c.c.c. ."

"It's all right sir, we will get you warmed up, but first care to ask a couple of questions?"

he slowly nods his head, "Okay, first question what were you doing at the park?"

"Odviously selling hot dogs."

"What exactly happened?"

"I usually give out free hot dogs on Tuesdays, so I gave him one and then the next thing I knew I was in the lake and not to mention this wound on my cheek."

He turns over to let her look at it, half of his skin was entirely gone and can see the inside of his brain.

Blossom looks at him wideyed, "Does it look bad?"

"Yeah, But medical treatment will help and also Can you describe what he looked like?"

"Uhhh... I couldn't tell but he wore a ski mask and dark clothes."

Blossom strokes her chin, "Weird, this guy must be having a bad day or something, thank you for your cooperation. Officer, get him warmed up and get him medical attention for his wound."

The paramedics arrive and places him on a stretcher and drives away to the hospital.

Blossom checks on Buttercup, "Find anything yet?"

She shakes her head, "No, I was waiting for you so you can help me get this cart off."

Blossom and Buttercup slowly lifts it off and discovers something terrifying, "Oh my god."

**(It was the most horrific thing they ever encountered, the man's head squashed, brain smashed into pieces on the ground, hands crushed by metal, the body wide opened with blood, intestines, and guts entirely covering 5 feet of the pavement and grass.) **

**"**Who would do such a thing?" Buttercup questioned.

"No clue, but whoever did it is very strong, Buttercup scan for clues."

"On it."

Blossom walks over to where Bubbles is using her x-ray vision to look for clues, "Found anything yet?"

Bubbles shakes her hand, body trembling and hands on her face, "Blossom, this is scary I would not be near this guy and I hate this."

Blossom puts her hand on her shoulder, staring into her baby blue eyes, "I know Bubbles, this is why we are investigating, look at me nothing is going to happen to us. We will put him out of his misery if he refuses to cooperate, understand?"

Bubbles nods her head with tears streaming out of her eyes, "Whoever this guy is he left no evidence behind."

"Hmm, If this happened a few minutes ago then that means he's hiding in a place not far from here, we can catch him easily."

"Hey guys check this out, I found something."

They look over to find footprints, "We found him, let's get him." Buttercup cracking her knuckles.

"Lead the way leader girl."

"Buttercup keep track of the footprints, I will lead the way."

They shot off into the sky with Buttercup keeping track of the footprints, Bubbles behind her, and Blossom leading the air and spots the abandoned house.

Buttercup points at the house, "There."

They break the door down and began searching, "Come out, you monster we know you're in here. Cooperate and we won't hurt you." Blossom exclaimed with flames in her eyes, she begins punching through walls and the roof.

Buttercup rips through furniture and floors apart, "_COME OUT ASSHOLE, I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" _

Bubbles searches through the kitchen and the rooms swallowing lumps in her throat as she walked, "Mister, please turn yourself in, we don't want to hurt you." she gasped between breaths.

As they were searching the top floor, The guy began looking for a way out, "Crap, how did they find me, I have to get out of here and find another place to hide." he whispered.

He spots a window quietly raises it and comes out through the back of the house, "I'm screwed if I don't think of something."

"Hey dude, you want revenge?"

He notices a man in a black suit standing right in front of him, "What's it to you?" he growled.

"I got what you need but you have to trust me."

He looks back and sighs, "fine make it quick."

"Touch my shoulder."

He touches his shoulder and they both disappear into a dark room.

All 3 girls go downstairs and notices the open window, "He escaped."

"Let's go girls."

They fly back up into the sky, "Spread out, search literally everything in Townsville, go!"

They spread out and start looking in every place they can find.

After 9 tired hours of searching, they regroup, all three gasping for air and sweat across their faces, "Blossom i'm tired can we go home and rest?" Bubbles whined.

"Yes, but we have to search tomorrow afternoon after school."

Bubbles and Buttercup moan, "I know, but we have to."

"Whatever let's go." Buttercup growled.

They all nod and flew back to the house.

"Where are we?"

**"**A hidden underground room where no superhero or person will ever find, except us."

The guy turns on the light and there are tons of weapons and gadgets on a metal table witch caught him his attention, "Amazing."

"Like I said, I have everything you need."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch."

My name is John by the way what's yours?" He extends his hand.

"Dick, Dick hartley." he shook his hand with a smile.

**Stay tuned for more chapters and stories!**


	2. Chapter 2: Buttercup's Nightmare Part 1

**Chapter 2!**

The girls arrive back at the house, through their windows and meets the professor downstairs, "Did you find anything?"

Blossom nodded, "Yes we did, but unfortunately he escaped."

He stares at Blossom wideyed, "How?"

"Well..."

Buttercup cuts off Blossom and tells the story, "We examined the crime scene and found footprints, which led us to an abandoned house. We searched the top floor, but by the time we searched the bottom, he already escaped."

Bubbles spoke up, "Then we searched Townsville for 9 hours straight and could not find him, not even a trace."

Professor takes a puff from his pipe, pacing back and forth, "hmm, this is the most gruesome case that ever occured in Townsville, what villian is that evil and heartless, and how did he manage to escape and not appear in Townsville?"

"No clue professor, but we need to take a break, we are tired."

Professor nods, "Okay go rest, i'll get dinner ready and figure out how to catch this guy, before he causes more damage."

The girls nod and they lie in their bed, "Blossom who do you think did this?" Bubbles questioned, hiding underneath the covers.

"I don't know this never happened before."

"I'll tell you girls something when I find him, he's dead." Buttercup angrily cracking her knuckles.

Blossom taps her shoulder, "I understand the pain you are in."

Buttercup slaps her hand away and punches a hole in the wall, "_NO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS KIND OF PAIN LITTLE MISS PERFECT, BECAUSE IF WE KEPT A CLOSER EYE OF TOWNSVILLE, HE WOULD BE IN JAIL RIGHT NOW!"_

Bubbles emerges from the covers and quietly spoke, "She's right Blossom, if only we secured Townsville more often, none of this would've happened."

"Damn right, so I say we guard Townsville to report any suspicious activity, splitting up is a good idea to alert the other."

Blossom sighs, "Okay girls, Starting tomorrow we are going to search and guard Townsville a lot longer and not stop till we have him, now get some sleep." She yawns and goes to sleep as well as Buttercup.

Bubbles hovers out of the room with Octi and goes into the kitchen where the professor is cooking turkey, "Professor?"

He sets the oven to 146 degrees, puts it in the oven and walks to Bubbles, "I thought you were sleeping, what's wrong?"

She tightens his arms around his waist, "I'm scared professor, I hope he doesn't hurt us and the crime scene was gruesome, it haunts me.

Everywhere I go I see nothing but the crime scene."

Professor had nothing else to say, she was traumatized.

Professor returns the hug, "I actually managed to make a tracking device, unfortunately I still can't pinpoint his location, we'll find him Bubbles don't worry."

"Thanks Professor."

"Why don't you get some rest, dinner will be ready in a couple hours."

Bubbles nods and flew back to her bed slowly closing her eyes.

(**2 hours later)**

Blossom and Buttercup wake up, rubbing their eyes, "Man was I tired, hey red is dinner ready?"

Blossom looks at her, "How should I know?"

"You're the smartest person in Townsville."

"That don't mean nothing."

Bubbles stretches and yawns, "Keep it down girls."

"Tell that to Buttercup." Blossom points at Buttercup.

Buttercup pushes her into the wall, breaking it, "Shut it leader girl."

"_SILENCE!" _Bubbles screamed.

Buttercup jumped while Blossom slowly emerge from the wall.

Bubbles hovers in the air, staring at them angrily, "This arguing between you two has gotten way out of hand for 17 years and it needs to stop right now!" She put her hands on her hips.

Buttercup suddenly pushes her, "You have no control over us, we can do what we want."

Bubbles lunges at Buttercup, but is quickly caught by the professor, "That's enough you three, come downstairs dinner's ready."

They sit down at the table eating the turkey except Bubbles.

Blossom turns to look at Bubbles and she knew she was stressed and scared about the crime scene.

Blossom slowly taps her shoulder and holds her hand, "I know it's scary and I know how you feel, we are safe here and as long as we stick together we can do this."

Bubbles nods with Buttercup muttering, "Cry baby."

"I heard that."

"You were supposed to." she smirked.

Blossom breaks up the argument, "So Professor, have you found out anything?" Blossom asked.

"Yes, I made a tracking device that can find him, for some reason I can't find his location, this is very strange."

Buttercup stands up, "That is why we are guarding Townsville more often Tomorrow."

Blossom holds her chin, "Strange is right, this guy seems like he knows what we are doing."

The Professor takes a puff of his pipe and looks at his watch, "All right girls it's 9:30, time for school tomorrow."

He puts all the dishes in the sink and cleans up the table, "Goodnight girls."

"Goodnight Professor."

They put on their nighties and Blossom and Buttercup fall asleep with Bubbles thinking about the crime scene, "I can't stop thinking about it, but I need to get some sleep."

Bubbles slowly closes her eyes and dreams of a happy place full of rainbows and ponies.

In the dark room, Dick Hartley is busy examining all weapons while john is sleeping on a coach.

"I'll take all the weapons john...john?"

He wakes up John, "You want all the weapons huh?"

Dick nods, "Yes I do."

"Then it's all yours."

Dick smiles and pats his shoulder, "I like your style man, you should help me get rid of them."

John stretches and stares at him, "Sadly I can't because I only let people get revenge by weapons and that does not include me."

"Well that sucks."

"And not to mention I have to go in a couple of days to help other people in other cities."

"Are you going to return?"

John shakes his head in disappointment, "No."

Dick taps his chin and comes up with a solution, "Well can you hang out and watch my revenge unfold?"

John looks up and nods his head, "I don't see why not..sure."

Dick picks up a controller and pushes a big red button with a monitor coming down in front of them, "Hey john can you program this thing to spy on people in the city?"

John gets up, "Yeah just give me a sec."

He pushes all kinds of buttons and puts in random words on the monitor and the next thing Dick knows he sees all of Towsville, "Thanks dude."

John smiles, "Like I said I have everything you need and here you go." He hands Dick a remote.

"Okay, now let's see what the girls are up to." He zooms in on the house and sees the girls in bed.

Dick smirks, "They are sleeping what do you say we give them nightmares they will never forget?"

John smirks at the idea, "Oh we are so going to enjoy this."

"You bet our asses we are."

Dick pushes the button and all three of the girl's dreams appear on the screen, "Now It's time to have some fun hahahaha."

Dick laughs evilly with john joining in, "Hey Dick do Buttercup's first."

Dick claps his hands together, "That's a great idea."

He ventures into her dreams.

* * *

><p>Buttercup is dreaming she's in a boxing ring facing off Rocko Socko, "Get ready because i'm coming for you." She said eagerly punching her fists in.<p>

Rocko Socko punches the ground, "Hope you fight well little girl haha."

As they charge at each other Rocko dissappears, the background changes with spiders and snakes coming toward her with a black background.

"Ahhh spiders get away from me." She tries to punch them but her attacks faze right through them.

Each spider bites all over her body, blood spilling out, wounds expanding, and her skin becoming white as she lets out bloodcurtling screams and tears, "IT HURTS STOP PLEASE, PLEASE STOP AHHHHHH!"

The snakes crawl into her mouth, biting her tongue, teeth and throat, becoming black like tar.

Each bite hurting worst than the last, her voice becomes mute as the snakes continously bites her.

She lands on her back looking at nothing but darkness, darkness surrounding her as she took her last breath.

All of a sudden, the pain is gone and she's back to normal, but it has only just begun.

She looks around and notices Bubbles under a tree, hugging her knees and crying as she sings.

"I love death, he's my number one, he will kill you every step of the way and you are next." her voice sounding like a crazy person.

Buttercup slowly walks and sits in front of her, "Bubbles stop you're scaring me, what are you doing here?" She got worried.

Bubbles continues singing, "You are done, death is everywhere and you shall feel pain and despair as we rip your throat out and eat you whole."

Her heart was beating, adrenaline rushing through her body as she ran as fast as she could, "This isn't a dream this is a nightmare."

Bubbles appears right in front her, "you can't escape death we will fucking murder you and wear your skin." she continues singing.

As she turns around, Bubbles surrounds her, "Bubbles stop this right now, this isn't funny."

As Bubbles surround her a guy with a scythe appears next to Bubbles, "Let's get her." he said in a dark voice.

Bubbles sits up, with her eyes bleeding, razer sharp teeth and her skin green, "Gladly."

Buttercup gasps, "No, No, Noooooo!"

Bubbles gouges out her eyes, rips her throat out, death decapitating her head with his scythe, and takes out her ribs.

When they were done they cook up her ribs and other parts on a barbeque grill.

They start eating her parts on a picnic table with Bubbles face covered in blood while looking at death with a satisfied smile, "This is amazing."

Death looks at her, "Right on."

They both laugh with Buttercup's head and body mounted on a platter in front of them.

**Get ready for part 2.**


End file.
